Trapped On a Desert Island
by The OddBird
Summary: Four members of Artemis Fowl are washed up on the shores of Cougra Island, a forrbidden and lost island in the middle of nowhere. Please Read!
1. Part One

Hey y'all! Ummm Brand new fic, check it out!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my beloved island! Don't sue all you losers, oops, I mean lawyers *cough* *cough*  
  
Trapped on a Desert Island Chapter 1  
  
Artemis awoke with the water and calm waves in his mouth, washing up upon the sand.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"I have the same question,"said Foaly beside him, brushing off his hooves.  
  
Artemis was startled. "You're here too?"  
  
"Yeah, so is Root, sadly. For once, I have no idea about anything, why we're here, how we got here, and what happened before we got here."  
  
There was coughing behind Foaly and Holly awoke.  
  
"You're here too?"said Foaly.  
  
Holly got up, sinking slightly in the damp sand. She kicked the vaguely conscious Root out of her way.  
  
"Where are we Foaly?"she asked angrily. "Is this another one of your crazy inventions?"  
  
"No, Holly, it isn't, I'm serious, I have no clue how we got here."  
  
Holly raised her eyebrows.  
  
Artemis, very calmly backed him up. "Holly, I think he's telling the truth."  
  
Root awoke, rolling over on the sand, still half in the water.  
  
"Foaly, why are we in this wasteland?"  
  
Holly stared up at the high dense palm trees, deep forests and rocky cliffs off in the distance, her first true look at this island they'd washed upon.  
  
"This is no wasteland Commander, this is a wonder."  
  
~~~~~******^^^^^^^%%%%%%^^^^^^^*******~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry it's so short, I just wanted to get it up! Yeah, I know, the beginning is really weak but I wrote it in like, 5 minutes, can you blame me?  
  
Yours until I decide running around in chicken coops is boring,  
  
.::~The OddBird~::. 


	2. Part Two

Grub Kelp: Well I hope you like this chapter, it's practically dedicated to you!  
  
Tie Kerl: Who said this was a romance?!?!?!0_o If I do decide to change it to romance (which chances are quite slim) I'll make it a good one;)  
  
Idenity99: I like you, you give tips. Yes I'm going to mention how that happened in this chapter andddd more description, yes I can do that...I'm quite sure.  
  
Mage Kitty: you find me everywhere don't you? ( Yes I like torturing readers, veryyyyy funnnn. *pets her smiley face* myyyy prreeeccciioousss.  
  
Starry Eyes 12: Well, er, that wasn't a very helpful review...I could be worse, come on think positive I like positive comments! I know I'll receive the odd rude one but I like positive, positive=better writing.  
  
I promise: this chapter is LONG! Well, longer... I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Disclamier: I don't own anything but my prreeecccciiiooouuussss Island.  
  
Trapped On a Desert Island Part Two  
  
Artemis sat on the sand trying to figure out what had happened. About 10 minutes ago they had washed up upon the shores of a beach no one had a clue about, the sun was fading gently above the waters. He wished he were back at home, anywhere but here, this sunny beach place. He hated the sun and hated water, so you can guess how he felt.  
  
"Foaly,"he said getting up. Did you figure out a conclusion yet, I'm stumped.  
  
Foaly awoke from his daydreams and made eye contact with Artemis. "No, but I have found another mystery."  
  
Artemis groaned, "What?"  
  
"How do you remember us?"  
  
Artemis shook his head. "You're right of coarse. The mindwipe was clean and clear and under control right? (A/N: I felt I had to put that, I've seen that commercial too many times)  
  
Foaly nodded, "I'm positive."  
  
Artemis watched a hawk hover above the horizon, "I don't know Foaly, I don't know-hey, what's this?"  
  
Artemis' foot hit something is the sand, he kicked it out. It flung into the ocean. He was about to go get it until he realized something.  
  
"Noooo, I can't swim!"  
  
Foaly splashed into the waters, instantly giving away to his knees. He grabbed the object.  
  
"It's a...book..."  
  
Artemis called out to him, "Foaly, hurry."  
  
Foaly hurried all right. He tried to go underwater and ended up getting a mouthful of water, he started choking, having no air in him.  
  
~*~  
  
Holly slipped again, overcome by the forces of gravity. She was never good at rock climbing, but she swore this cliff was jinxed.  
  
"All I want to see is the D'Arviting sunset and I can't even do that!"  
  
She heard a sound and quickly fell from her quite high climbing distance of 8 metres.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Help! Help! Foaly's drowning!"  
  
She instantly got up, forgetting her pain. They came here as four, and if they ever left, the numbers were not going to be changed.  
  
She turned around a coconut tree and saw bubbles exploding from the water. She quickly ran over.  
  
"Foaly STOP! Calm, breathe, breathe!"  
  
More bubbles came.  
  
"No, don't breathe in water! Oh- Pah!"  
  
She dived into the water and grabbed Foaly's hoof. She dragged him onto shore. Foaly lay there, gasping in air.  
  
Holly shook her head in anger.  
  
"You guys are sad. The water's two feet deep you idiots."  
  
Artemis and Foaly exchanged embarrassed glances.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Holly stared at them. Morons, she thought.  
  
"Where's Root, I need to speak with him."  
  
Artemis shrugged. Foaly answered through wheezes.  
  
"He's...-gasp- in the forest...-gulp- looking for...food..."  
  
Holly winked and stepped on his hoof.  
  
Foaly fell unconscious.  
  
~In the Forest, Towards the East~  
  
"Where's the D'Arviting fruit around this place!"  
  
Root spread a bush open, searching for berries. Instead, he got to yellow glaring eyes staring straight back at him. He fells backwards, startled.  
  
The creature rushed through the bushes and approached him cautiously, snarling its fangs.  
  
"What..are you, you look really familiar..."  
  
The creature came closer, and Root immediately realized who it was.  
  
"Corporal Grub Kelp?..."  
  
~~~~~******^^^^^^^%%%%%%^^^^^^^*******~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heh, I hope this satisfies you all (Grub Kelp especially) Next chapter up soon!  
  
Yours until I get Foghorns autograph,  
  
.::~The OddBird~::. 


	3. Part 3

Lutefa: What did your brother do when he was 47? Wtf? Owww tree jumping- tried it...very VERY bad experience!  
  
Slime frog: *glares* Inform me about these 'threats'.  
  
Tie Kerl: No, I think no romance, I'm horrible at it. What's the point in making a great idea, mixing it with romance and creating a really corny story. Nuh-uh I'm taking your advice. Lol, I wonder how many other things will be on your 'Do not really want to know list...'  
  
Starry eyes12: Trapped on a Desert Island with no food or water, not exactly...I can understand why you're harsh.  
  
Mage Kitty: O0o0o0o! I'm on your author alerts list?!?! FUNKY! Yeah Grub is a little werewolfy at the moment...  
  
DemonofShadows: This is a REALLY long chapter so I hope you're satisfied.  
  
HappyNutcase*numba1: Woah Now I have 2 stalkers! Lol just joking yeah bad though...IHG has reviewed all my other storys...maybe she won't find this one! Lols I'm updating every single one of my fics tonight.  
  
Grub Kelp: Yup Grub's in it...just for you! I needed to have one of your favs!  
  
Ariel: Aye, be satisfied *evil glare* I'm feeling evilish today..lol  
  
Mew Midorikawa: Yucky pocky.....  
  
BE WARNED...THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Grub....my precious island is mine though *in the corner of her eyes watches as lawyers try to dig up her island* Hey! *slaps them* NO! MY ISLAND! *drowns them*  
  
Part 3  
  
Artemis' eyes were glittering with the stars, dancing along the sky. In his hand he held the book partially dried. Holly was on the other side of the sand, occasionally glaring at Foaly and Artmeis with anger. It was night and Root was still gone, out in the forest according to Holly. Foaly was snoring on the sands. Holly got up and brushed herself off.  
  
"I'm going to find Root."  
  
Artemis got up quickly. "It's far too dangerous, you have no idea what lies beyond those trees. Root was a fool to go in there."  
  
Holly got angry quickly at the hearing of her boss being called a fool. Even though her thought any other day would be the same, she was feeling lonely and emotionally dispatched from her everyday life.  
  
"Well we're fools to wait here like cowards, I'm going in, you guard the beaches."  
  
Artemis shrugged, if he wasn't getting hurt then he was happy. "Fine"  
  
Holly ventured into the forest alone.  
  
Artemis made sure Holly was gone before he withdrew the book from his clutches. He wanted the first opening to not be disturbed.  
  
He looked around once again then slowly opened the book they had found earlier. He squinted looking at the yellowed pages. Nothing but a small compartment in the book holding a quill and bottle of ink. Artemis slowly took them out and studied the quill.  
  
"Fine feathers."  
  
He slammed the book shut as Foaly gave a loud horsy snore from his makeshift bed near the rocks. Artemis' breath was shallow as he once again opened the book.  
  
He was in total amazement at how the book had lasted as long as it looked it had. He wrote, slowly in his neatest handwriting possible (which wasn't hard)  
  
Recorded by Artemis Fowl  
  
Journal Entry I  
  
This is rather silly, but this is an incredible finding. This is defiantly a monument. Perhaps there once were settlers here and this isn't just a barren wasteland, for all we know there could be other creations on this island than us. Perhaps tribes or unknown creatures.  
  
This could be worth any amount of money to sell this island. Alas, we still have no idea where we are and how we got here. Another mystery to be found.  
  
He slammed the book closed once again as he heard footsteps approaching. He stood up quickly, dearly wishing a Butler was at his side. He turned around as a massive creature pounced on him.  
  
Holly slipped over a dead fern while searching the forests for any sign of Root. These forest weren't too thick but enough roots sticking out to choke a horse (A/N: One of my favourite expressions) She heard a crunching sound in the bushes, something was coming. She laid flat on the forest ground, covering herself with leaves. The creature stepped on her and tripped. She let out a grunt as her back arched painfully. She rolled over; hoping the creature wasn't vicious.  
  
The creature stared back at her. It was Root. Maybe not vicious but he seriously needed to loose a few pounds...And he was vicious. Holly let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Where were you?" she asked in surprise.  
  
"Running from the-" There was a short pause, in which they heard pounding footsteps. "Hurry, over here."  
  
He dragged her over behind a clump of trees. They both held their breaths as the creature came closer. The footsteps stopped, then, it ran by. They both breathed in air calmly.  
  
Root stepped out from behind the cluster of trees. "That was close, we need to get out of here, it headed towards the beach."  
  
"D'Arvit,"Holly swore. "I left Artemis and Foaly on the beach."  
  
Root winced and ran towards the beach as fast as he could.  
  
"Hurry, that creature is dangerous."  
  
Artemis gasped in short breaths. The creature was choking him hanging loosely off his back. He had no clue what the creature was, but he had more important things to worry about, say for instance; his life. There was a sharp poke at his back and he winced. He would guess a knife of some sort had pierced his flesh.  
  
The creature was snarling, slobbering all over his back. He wished he wasn't wearing his new designer suit. The piercing in his back was almost too much for one body to handle. When he was ready to pass out, the edge stopped going in. He heard a clunk behind him and the creature was relieved off his shoulders. He turned back just in time to see Holly slowing the smoke off of her Neutrino before he passed out in agony.  
  
~^~  
  
"Do you think he'll wake up soon?"  
  
"I-"  
  
"Hey look-OW"  
  
"Holly are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah fine, I just tripped over this-...book"  
  
Artemis flickered open his eyes just as Foaly snatched the book from Holly.  
  
"That's my...er...diary, yes, my diary!"  
  
Holly smiled, "-cough- Yeah, sure it is Foaly."  
  
Foaly caught Artemis looking at him and quickly hid the book in the rocks, where Artemis couldn't see.  
  
"Hey Artemis! How are you feeling?"  
  
Artemis grunted. "May I ask what was being stabbed into my back?"  
  
Holly, looking nervous pulled her hand away from her back.  
  
"It was this..." she held up a gold key.  
  
Artemis stared at it. "Do you know where it came from?"  
  
Nobody said anything, amid Root, who was asleep on the sand.  
  
Foaly's eyes were darting back and forth from the rocks and the key. Holly, unaware of Foaly's awareness (A/N: That didn't really make sense) spoke up.  
  
"I really don't know Artemis."  
  
Artemis shook his head. "What was that creature clinging to my back?"  
  
Holly stepped out of Artemis' line of vision from the forest, where the creature had gotten shot. "See for your-"  
  
There was no creature in sight.  
  
~*^^*~  
  
Aloha! Sorry it took me a little while, my e-mail is not set-up so I have to look off the site to respond to reviews. And I couldn't find my disk with Microsoft Word on it, so I couldn't load it on. Anyway, review and I'll update faster!  
  
.::~The OddBird~::. 


	4. Part 4

Hello everyone and welcome back. This was a long time to update so I hope that it will be worth it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own only the sea...  
  
Trapped on a Desert Island Part 4  
  
"It was right here..."  
  
Artemis glared at her. "You're positive about that Holly?"  
  
"Yes I'm quite sure Mud Boy, I'm not blind and stupid."  
  
Artemis raised his eyebrow. "Then where is it, and what was it?"  
  
Holly let out an angry growl. "It was...well...Grub Kelp...  
  
Artemis almost laughed. Grub Kelp couldn't be on the island...unless the same thing happened to him, he was stranded. But then why would he attack them?  
  
Root snored suddenly. Artemis almost jumped out of his skin.  
  
"Is that NORMAL?"he asked Holly.  
  
"Oh yeah,"said Holly in deep concentration.  
  
Folly was off in the background, screaming and clomping around with a fish biting his hoof.  
  
Artemis got up out of the sand, Holly didn't notice, whilst still being off in dreamland.  
  
Artemis walked over to Foaly.  
  
"Need help?"  
  
"AHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
After the fish was done biting Foaly, Artemis went for a nap, complaining of mild neck pains.  
  
Foaly quickly got out the ancient book and quill from the rocks. He slowly wrote, having a hard time writing legibly with his hooves (A/N: Hehe, I dunno where you would hold it but...oh well)  
  
Written by Foaly, On a Desert Island in the Middle of Nowhere,  
  
Well this is the third day living in this un-technical island. The chances of getting out of here is about the same amount of chance as we had getting here. We have not explored the rest of the island only the bushes, cliffs and erm... evil biting fish-infested water. The only food we've had is some grass, which is fine with me, but the others hate grass...tisk tisk. We've also been drinking salt-water, which will kill us. We must find a stream or river with fresh water. Until then I will keep this book a secret and try to find out why Grub is on this island, as well as why we are.  
  
Foaly shut the book just as Artemis awoke. He quickly slid it smoothly into the rocks. Artemis sat up and looked over towards Foaly, who was smiling, trying very hard to cover up his secret. Artemis looked like a young boy, rubbing his eyes weakly. Almost like (A/N: *Gasp*) his normal age.  
  
Foaly glanced at Holly, who was still in dreamland, in suspicion. He clomped over and waved a hand in front of her face.  
  
"Hellooooo, Holly?"  
  
He felt tapping on his shoulder just as Holly broke out of her thinking trance. Foaly looked back over his shoulder "Yeah what-Artemis!?!"  
  
Artemis' eyes were glowing.  
  
~On the OTHER side of the Island~  
  
Butler shook himself awake as he stood up on the soft sand.  
  
"Artemis?"  
  
He couldn't see Artemis anywhere, he was in mortal danger then, or that's just the way his mind worked.  
  
He got up slowly, in vague pain. He set off, running into the wood, frantically searching for Artemis.  
  
~A Whiles Later~  
  
Butler stumbled and crashed into a large rock. He tripped over a large root and into a cold stream of water. He swallowed a large amount of liquid on the way. He quickly fell unconscious, the water slowly raising around him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~*^^*~  
  
Well, I KNOW it was short, be happy I updated. I'm tired hmm oh look a cookie...*gets a cookie* WOW that made me feel better. So I hope you ALL aren't experiencing rain like I am, the internet in down *gasp* so this still might not get up for a while...hehe.  
  
Yours until ostriches rule the world,  
  
.::~The OddBird~::. 


	5. Part 5

Hello everyone, I'm sorry for not updating for more than 3 months evil grin I will NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER not update for that long EVER again, it was because I go a new computer, then I had to load word on but I had to buy the new version which is SUPER expensive and I had to save up, so yeah.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Butler, but I own his unconsciousness mwhaha --  
  
Part 5  
  
Foaly backed slowly away, tripping over a root behind him. He fell to the ground with a thud.  
  
"Artemis...what happened..."  
  
Artemis hissed and showed menacing long sharp teeth.  
  
"HOLLY!"screamed Foaly very girlish.  
  
Holly, still apparently in her dreamland, didn't answer.  
  
Artemis approached Foaly, his wicked glowing eyes preying on him.  
  
"SOMEBODY!" he screamed just as the creature was pouncing on him.  
  
Something, to Foaly's good fortune body slammed itself into the evil Artemis, throwing it down to the ground.  
  
"Thank you very much Holly,"said Foaly brushing himself off.  
  
His rescuer glared at him.  
  
"Oh...Julius, it was you uh... hehe" Foaly said blushing slightly. "Sorry about that Commander."  
  
"I won't be awake to save you next time Foaly, take that move as granted. Now what happened to this Mud Boy?"  
  
"Foaly glanced at the now unconscious Artemsi, laying on the sand.  
  
"He got those eyes... green yellow glowing eyes...and...fangs."  
  
Root stared at him wide-eyed.  
  
"Just like Corporal Kelp...Foaly we need to find out what's happening fast."  
  
The middle of the forest  
  
A creature, with the same appearances as Grub Kelp splashed into the stream, spotting Butlers unconscious body. If nobody knew Grub had been transformed into the monster he was now, they would swear, it was a wolf, hunting down a man mountian.  
  
"Asssss sskkkkkksssshhhhhh"hissed Grub as he grabbed butler by the legs and dragged him out. Not many people could drag Butler out of a stream, neither could Grub, until he was turned into this monster.  
  
Back on the other side of the Island  
  
Entry by Foaly, On a Deserted Island, the Middle of Nowhere,  
  
I was attacked by Artemis today, not something that would happen every day. Theres something going on on this island. Now two creatures have appeared, transformed from people and elves we knew before. Grub and Artemis are both strange violent creatures, transformed. When Grub attacked artemsi the other day...Artemis was normal, so Grub must have did something to him.  
  
Butler has gone missing for 2 days now. One would think that butler would never let himself be captured, but who knows. With three of us left, there isn't much choice but to stay or go.  
  
We must find out who's behind all this. There's somebody else on this island other than us, and they're behind this.  
  
Wow, short chapter, but more will be revealed in Part 6, a LOT more revealed. Yeah so, I hope yu're all happy I updated confetti falls and will review, if you're all not gone on Summer Vacation glare  
  
Yours until I can shoot the ducky,  
  
.::The OddBird::. 


	6. Part 6

**Ahhh****, I'm back :D I've having a good hoot at something many of you wouldn't know of :D **__

Disclaimer: Evil Transmogrification PWNS and so I own it :D

**_Part 6_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

"Commander should we go find Butler?"

"I don't know Captian…if Butler of all people has gotten into trouble, we could be into something quite severe."

Foaly was sitting at a rock, writing in something. Holly didn't bother him, he was probably trying to work something out.

"Uh commander…"said Holly.

"Yes Captian," said Root looking up.

"Well, I just remembered, we don't have fresh water…(A/N: Erm…I kinda forgot about this, so this part of the story seemed a good time to put it in)we're not thirsty now, but we will be."

They both glanced at the still unconscious Artemis nervously.

"Oh, he's knocked out for a pretty long time, lots of weight at an incredible force."

They both looked upwards at Foaly.

Root was too tired to yell at him. He gave him the silent treatment instead.

Holly stood up. "Well, lets go searching for water, I can hear running water, there's a stream around here somewhere."

-....After Butler is taken from stream...- (A/N: So original…)

Grub drooled as he glared at the unconcious hunk of meat in front of him on a slab of rock. His shiny mutant eyes were devious and his smile bloodthirsty. He approached Butler slowly, thinking of the different ways he could eat him when he heard a sound.

"Hey guys, look, a cave! Woah…dark in here. Hey, there's a light."

The talking stopped. Grub, still drooling and snorting out of his nose, trying to sniff the sound barrier hid Butler behind a stone just as the creatures entered.

-....Near stream...-

Holly was the first to spot the stream, flowing slowly, from a waterfall. Holly scooped up the water and drank it, splashing it over her face. It was the cleanest water, pure and crystal, almost clear, unlike any freshwater stream she'd ever seen.

Foaly was off near a bunch of boulders, looking at something.

"Hey guys, look, a cave!"

Holly and Root looked up from the water towards the sound of Foaly's voice.

"Woah…dark in here. Hey, there's a light. Guys come here."

Holly, taking precautions and holding onto her weapon, approached the bundle of rocks. There was a narrow cave opening, just large enough for a Foaly size to crouch down and get into. Ahead was a very dim light.

"What do you think there's Foaly?" Asked Root

"I truly don't know…But hey Holly, you can go first, I'm feeling generous today."

Holly, who was right behind Foaly groaned. "Just my luck."

Foaly stepped back and Holly took the lead, Root bringing up the rear.

They approached the light; Holly saw a creature scuttle behind a rock, as they came to a huge open area of the cave, where the light was coming from.

"Shhh aa arrggggggg hhheeeee shemmmm,"the creature hissed.

"Grub…"Root whispered under his breath.

"Julius step back, he's trancing you," Foaly said quickly

Root turned away quickly to avoid eye contact with the creature.

"Hey there's a human behind that rock" Holly whispered inching towards it.

Grub hissed and pounced in front of her, clinging onto her neck.

**So, it's moving at a faster pace, don't you think? Well, mores happening, I moved from Foaly drowning to Butler almost being eaten :D But yes, I updated. So please review, I'm lacking in the review department in a lot of fics…well, schools starting for a lot of you. Mine starts in two weeks 0.o**

_Yours until my disco duck dances with me,_

.::The OddBird::.


	7. Part 7

**Awwww**** my kitten is sleeping on my lap –coos at kitten- I almost forgot about this fic hehe Well, I can hardly forget about writing, but I just, tried to ignore it, I'm stuck on so many things right now, like some writing block marathon. But I could never truly forget about these poor castaways…**

**Thank you's:**

**Just-a-little-insane: **Eek, I wasn't as fast on updating as I intended, but I'm glad you like the fic!

**VampyGenieWitch** Yesh, disco ducks, don't worry, I crave with you, but you're NEVER on :( I hate timezones…

**Idenity99:** Hmmm, shall I do something cruel to Arty…

**Cocoaducks** Thanks : )

**Cookie monster: **Grubs possessed form shall be revealed verryyy soon ; ) Disco ducks are behind EVERYTHING (lets chuck rocks at them!)

Again, I thank you all SO MUCH reviewers! No horrible flames yet (yay!)

And flamers, that wasn't an invitation…so BACK OFF

Mwhaha

Now to the disclaimer

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Grub or Butler

Part 7

Root made another "heroic" dive attempt, to free Holly from Grubs claws.

Grub swiped at Root, who, in the air, was helpless. Receiving a quick swipe, he collapsed on the ground. Blood trickled from his abdomen, he lay, clutching it in agony. A burning feeling lit inside of him, his wound felt on fire, yet at the same time so very cold, it was poisoned somehow, he lay back, taking in deep breaths, everything around him looking fuzzy.

Foaly, having the brains to anything technical, was dumb when it came to athletics. He could find out anything about the champion baseball players, or the Olympic champions hundreds of years ago, all you needed to do was type it up. He couldn't type up his actions. He had never really experienced pain either, unless you count when his buttocks went numb and sore from sitting on the computer chair too long (A/N: Don't you hate when that happens?), he couldn't physically help Holly, and hi brain supplied nothing. His situation was hopeless.

Holly wasn't hurt yet, merely trapped in Grub's huge bear hug. Root was lying at her feet, groaning, and laying still. Butler had been behind that rock, the creature was trying to hide him. She hoped sincerely he wasn't about to eat him, she may now be his replacement.

She desperately tried to break free from the grasp of the claws, but they dug deeper, leaving bloody smears on her arms, Root's blood. She had a feeling the creature would hurt her yet, she still had some time.

It seemed as though the animal was about to spring away, hide Holly in his horrible dark lair forever, when Foaly finally spoke.

"You're from it…"

Grub continued to back away, snarling.

"I know what you are…"

At this Grub stopped. Holly took this as her chance to knock him out with a swift clunk on the temple from her knuckles. Just to be sure, she pounded his forehead, so his head met with the rock underneath. She did this a few times, he wouldn't be waking for a while.

With a dull thump, Holly kicked it, angry at it for causing everything, the possessiveness and harm, spreading throughout the group.

Holly quickly got on the dirt, crouching over Root. He was shaking slightly, his eyes partially open. Holly noticed the blood trickling from his wound. She attempted to heal him, she was so drained, only a few sparks danced down her fingertips.

"Will he be okay?" Holly asked Foaly as she nervously glanced down at her commander. "He won't turn into one of them, will he?"

Foaly didn't answer, he was inspecting Grub, noticing the pink liquid dripping from his claws. It wasn't blood, it was like a light tinge, almost white, but not quite. Inspecting near the face, he noticed something about Grub's eyes. They seemed like glass, shiny, no bloodshot veins, perfect eyes. Almost too perfect…

"Holly-"

His sentence was cut off, along with his air.

Standing in the doorway of the cave, blocking the light and controlling the rope around Foalys neck, was none other than Opal Koboi.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Mwhaha****, I feel…cliffyish, hence why I used one. No fear, I already have the next chapter typed up –is proud of self- So I'll post this one, then post the next in a bit, just to be a byotch and create tension. ; )**

_Yours until my penguins feel fruity_

.::The OddBird::.


	8. Part 8

**Aww**** I've been so lazy lately, you know, with summer break coming, you JUST DON'T feel like updating, but I can't leave you guys hanging at a cliffy like THAT…well actually I already have, but yeah… uh…huh I wrote a note about ideas for this fic a couple months ago and I can't understand what I wrote, like really weird things, eh, it must have made sense when I wrote it…**

**Thank you's:**

**Someone: **Well actually I had like half a chapter done and I thought I'd be able to get it done faster than 3 months…I didn't though L

**VampyGenieWitch** Uhm yeahhh PENGUINS RULE

**Idenity99:** Arty at the moment is just kind of running around in the forests of the island.

**Cocoaducks** Thanks : )

**Cookie monster: **Thanksss!

**Wolfrat**: Yesh yesh, cliffy happened, but cliffy will be over soon, but I may make a new one…

**Neutralgal**: Thanks J

**Utena**: NOOO penguins are good things! So funny, and waddly…

Thanks all for the reviews! Sorry for the extremely long wait…

Onto the disclaimer

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Opal! (Haha, that sounds sorta cool…)

And here it is!

Part 8

"Why look,"Opal said slyly, tugging on the rope around Foaly neck. "It's Holly Short, gosh, long time no see, Captian."

Holly was completely speechless.

"Lost for words my Elvin friend?" Opal said, slipping the rope off Foaly and walking towards Holly. "Probably wondering why I'm here, aren't you."

"Opal…" It was the only word Holly could get out of her mouth.

"Mhmmmm" said Opal, bending down studying the unconscious Grub. She looked at the back of its head, where Holly had smashed it. Instead of red blood, it was pink, oozing onto the cave floor.

"Looks like you've destroyed one of my robots," Opal said. She kicked it over, and stood up, fumbling with something on the belt at her side. "I always knew that temper of yours would get you into trouble one day, oh well, I have plenty where that came from."

And with that she raised her tranquilizer gun and shot her.

t!#$&(&$&&()&$

Holly awoke very dizzy. Her cheek was pressed up against something cold. She turned her head, seeing Foaly staring straight at her.

"Foaly, where's Root and Butler?" she said, standing up slowly, to avoid throwing up.

Foaly was busy studying the walls that were surrounding them, which to Holly looked like thick titanium.

"I don't know, I didn't get to see, I was unconscious from Opals extremely tight grip on my throat, incase you didn't notice. I would guess that right now we're in some kind of cell or prison, maybe the others are too.

"Foaly, that creature that attacked Root, it isn't Grub it's a robot, one of Opals inventions."

Foaly turned to look at her, an unsatisfied look on his face.

"Yes, that was defiantly one, its eyes were made of glass, but I'm not too sure about Artemis though, there were some characteristics that may suggest he's not mechanical. His breathe seemed realistic, I don't know though. Right now, let's try to get out of here."

Holly looked around the small room thoroughly; there was no door at all.

"Ok, I take this wall, you take that one."

They both crept along the walls, feeling for any hidden exits, seeing as it was Opal, she would be sure to keep them locked up any way possible.

t!#$&(&$&&()&$

Even though she tried to hide it, fatigue, hunger and thirst was slowly taking its toll on Holly.

_What I would give to have one of those warm pretzels sold a block from the LEP building right now_, she thought to herself.

She glanced over at Foaly, he too looked tired, he wasn't trying to hide it though. Maybe it was a technique of his, he was a genius after all. She was glad she had been stuck with him, she needed a good friend.

They'd been searching for almost fifteen minutes, before Holly finally broke the silence by calling Foaly excitedly.

"Foaly, come look at this!"

Foaly came over and peered over her head, where her hands were rested on a small crack low on the wall. Her finger moved down to the very bottom on the wall, where there was a slightly larger crack running just along the edge. The metal walls were slightly scratched there, indicating somebody or something had scratched it.

"Try putting your fingertips under it,"said Foaly he himself now also getting a bit excited.

Holly did so, and to her great surprise it slid open quite easily. Was this a fluke? Or did the Opal set them up? Either way, they had found an exit. Holly peered past the door, where there was a narrow corridor with a door at the end. There were no fairies in sight.

"Looks safe to me," said Holly, quickly slipping under the door.

Foaly looked uneasy.

"Foaly, come on, somebody could come any moment."

"Yeah, hate to break it to you holly but I'm not 3 feet tall."

Holly looked at Foaly, then at the opening. It wasn't going to be the most comfortable squeeze for a centaur his size.

t!#$&(&$&&()&$

It took them a bit, but eventually Foaly popped out the other end of the door. Holly slid back down the door, trying to make it look normal. The new corridor was lit, but not very well. The walls were still made out of metallic material.

"So I suppose we should just see where that door takes us, we have no other choice really. If I had some magic in me, I'd be able to shield and check for guards on the other side."

"But you don't, so we can't. Do you have anything we could defend ourselves with?"

Holly checked herself all over, disappointed to find the only thing she had was the suit on her body.

"Opal must have stripped us of everything we had. Great, now what do we do?"

"We'll just have to take a chance then"

"That's a big chance to take Foaly, if there are guards out there, I don't exactly feel like getting shot again. There has to be a better way. Maybe there's a secret door along these walls."

Foaly stared at her.

"Ok fine, I'll never forget it if we get caught"

Holly took a deep breath and turned the knob of the door and kicked it open. Instantly a loud blaring siren went off and the lights dimmed a blue colour.

"D'Arvit!" Holly swore.

"Heat censor tinge, said Foaly. "We have to go now, this blue light is making it easier for them to find us."

"Down here" said Holly, and she started running down a wide hallway, the sirens screaming in her ear. Up ahead in the hallway she could see glass lining the walls. She looked at Foaly, who she could tell didn't feel comfortable about passing them any more than she did.

As they got closer, Holly saw something moving in the closest one to her. She realized in horror that it was a fairy, hidden under a layer of fur. As she passed more, she saw different fairies; elves, sprites, all locked in their separate glass cells, some more fur than the rest, most moving around. Why were there fairies from underground here on this island?

She passed by one after another, but one caught her eye and she stopped dead in her tracks. The elf was furless and wearing a jumpsuit. It was staring motionlessly at the ceiling of its cell.

It was Corporal Grub Kelp.

#&()&$#$$$$&(----

HA! Hehehe…. ANOTHER cliffy, this is becoming some sort of hobby… torture readers… hehe –puts fingertips together- Ok, I'll try to cut down of the cliffies, I know as a reader also, cliffies are annoying, but you have to admit a little cliffhanger here and there doesn't hurt…

So anyway, I'm off to write the fifth chapter of my new fic which I'm not posting till I'm done. Please review, tell me what you think is going to happen next.

Oh yes, and about Who Wants to Be the Dorkiest LEP Officer Ever, read my bio. I may or may not attempt to re-write it, just so you all know.

In the meantime…

_Yours until chickens express their love for me_,

.:The OddBird:.


End file.
